Interesting, We Can Have Some Fun
by Buil Merangd
Summary: Reincarnated into the DC Universe. What will the nine souls do! "We can have some fun?" "Start an information network." "We can mess with the Justice League?" "We can sell merchandise and make millions?" Honestly, I suck at summaries. I wrote it cause I was experiencing writer's block for my other stories. I wrote it to clear my head but maybe it can be a story? Thoughts?


Chapter 1

"Darcy! Come down honey! We want you to meet someone!" my mother yelled.

I sighed. Folding the corner of the book to mark the page I was at, I put away the pens I was to annotate the book, and placed A Study in Red on my night stand. I got up and grabbed a Batman t-shirt I made, "My Scowl is Batrifying" is written in grey words inside of an outline of the Batman's mask.

Ever since, I found out that I was born in the DC Universe in Gotham City, I decided to live a normal life without any hero complications. However, I'm a Batman fan so I make Batman and other superhero merchandise and make money online. Of course, in a Batman-support fashion, I make sure 75% of the profit goes towards helping Gotham...usually for any of the Wayne Industry fundraisers. The 20% goes towards my college fund and the 5% is for spending.

I'm walking down the stairs at my normal pace, compared to others it's really slow, but I didn't see a reason for going any faster other than it's rude to make people wait. I don't mind. Besides, I have an inkling I know who I am meeting.

Bruce Wayne and Richard "Dick" Grayson. The boss and boss's ward of my parents.

I sighed as I finally reached the bottom of the stairs. I see my father pinching the bridge of his nose...oops. Double oops.

Hands on hips? Check. Eyebrow twitch? Check. Frown? Check. My mother is angry with me.

"Darcy! It's rude to make our guests waiting." My mother demanded.

I opened my mouth but my father raised his hand to stop me, "Sweetie, you can't make that your first impression."

I rolled my eyes and put my hands in pockets. I see my mother's eyebrow twitching quicker...I guess she's really mad at me. I ignored that.

I turned to our guests and I was right. It is Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. I see Dick has a welcoming smile but his eyes are showing that he really wants to laugh. I think it's my shirt considering their nightly personas. Mr. Bruce Wayne has a smirk on his face...huh, he seems amused at my shirt as well.

I gave a small lazy smile before raising my hand up, "Yo."

I hear my father face palming in the background. My mom is looking more and more mad. I think this is the fastest I can get her mad.

Bruce Wayne smiles and stuck out his hand, "Hello, My name is Bruce Wayne. Nice to meet you."

I shaked his hand with a firm and confident grip, "Likewise."

I can see that he is surprised by my grip. Understandably, I am a little scrawny.

I turned to Dick and he gave a mischievous smile, "My name is Richard Grayson, but call me Dick."

He stuck out his hand but I decided not to shake it. I smacked it and he followed along then we ended up doing some type of pat-a-cake handshake. It was odd but I was smiling because it was fun. He was too. Bruce gave a small genuine smile at our interaction.

Bruce spoke to me, "It's nice to meet a person who never fails to send money to our fundraisers."

I flinched. Mom and Dad doesn't know I donate money. In fact, they don't know I actually make a lot of money.

I gave a weak smile, "Yeah. Gotham's my home too."

My mom is not mad but confused. However, I can see the gears turning in her head; her eyes went down to my shirt and she gapes. My father, bless his soul, just smiles and accepts it.

"Darcy, you mean you've been donating to a BILLIONAIRE'S FUNDRAISER!" Mom yelled in disbelief.

I think she forgot about Bruce and Dick here. I nodded.

Oop, she's gaping like a fish again and then she asks, "I know it's your shirts but...how much do you make?"

I flinched...I don't want to say how much because- "She donates at least 2 million." Bruce says.

I glared at him, _You jerk._ He smirks at me while Dick is snickering.

This time my father is gaping, "2 Million?"

I nodded, "I send 75% of the profits to fundraisers by Wayne Industries, 20% goes to help pay for scholarships, 7% goes towards my college fund, and 3% is for my personal needs and spending. On average, I make 2,500,000 a month."

My parents are speechless. I turned to Bruce Wayne, "Of course, I usually do stocks so I make a little bit more."

Wayne smirks, "A business woman. What do you do?"

"I make clothing," I point to my shirt, "Usually, it's superhero themed but on Halloween I always have a villain selection with some sales."

I chuckled, "It's weird but the Joker and Harley Quinn apparel is always popular."

Wayner raised an eyebrow, I decided to explain.

"Well, they're chaotic and they do whatever they want. A lot people have a pyscho-side but their common sense bat always smacks them so they don't actually try to imitate him along with fear of the Batman. They don't like what he does or whatever, but the idea of chaos interest some people."

I shrugged, "I don't really get it but my 'Why so serious?' and 'Puddin' shirts and hoodies are always the first to go."

Wayne nodded, "Why the donations? Most kids would want to keep all that money."

I scoffed, "What the hell am I going to do with 2 million plus every month?"

I hear my mother choke on spit after hearing my curse in front of her boss.

"I donate because I'm using the superheros to make money so in honor of their services and popularity, I donate most of my profits."

Dick nodded, "What else do you sell?"

I hummed before snapping, "Another popular merchandise is the partner pajamas."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Partner pajamas?"

I noticed that Wayne also has his eyebrow raised. Typical, like father like son.

I sighed, "You know, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy. I don't think they like the title 'sidekick'. Besides, alliteration is nice."

Dick smiled as well as Bruce.

I swiped my hands to the dining table, "Since my parents are still froze about the cash I make monthly, I'll be taking over this little party. Do you want to relocate to the table? Also, are you thirsty? We have tea, coffee, juice, soda, and water."

"I'll have a cup of coffee black." Bruce said as he sat down on the side of our table where his back is towards the wall.

Dick smiles, "I'll have some soda. You have a Coke."

I smiled, "Mr. Wayne I'll get you some strong coffee, you look dead, no offense." Dick choked.

"And yes, we have coke. Give me a minute."

I went into the kitchen and pulled out my stash of italian espresso, the strongest I have. After all, taking care of finances, homework, as well as my other side projects I need to be awake a lot. It'll only take about 3 minutes. I grabbed a coke and a cup of ice just incase he wanted it. I opened the fridge and grabbed a fruit and veggies platter. I didn't ask if they were hungry because I was so I just needed to make sure there was enough for everyone. I also made a cup of Earl Grey for myself.

I assumed my parents snapped out of it because I hear voices coming from the dining room. My mother came in and saw the platter before grabbed a soda for her and dad then took the platter to the table. I grabbed our drinks and left the kitchen.

I placed the coffee in front of Bruce, the soda in front of Dick, and then I sat beside my mother on the edge of the table. From my seat in clockwise, it was Bruce, Dick, Me, Mom, and Dad.

Bruce sipped the coffee before blinking in surprise and turned to me, "What brand is it?"

I smirked, "Strong huh? It's an Italian brand. You have to order it abroad. Not many know about it because it's not bought often. Pricey but worth it. The brand is _Rinascita dell'anima_."(AN: I used Google Translate...please don't get mad at me if it is wrong)

Bruce sipped, he seemed at peace, "'Rebirth of the Soul' how appropriate."

I nodded. I chuckled at the face Dick was making at his guardian.

I grabbed a tomato and ate it, I looked at my parents and noticed they want to bombard me with questions, but they didn't want to do it in front of their boss.

Alright, my amusement aside, why are they here?

"Okay, why are you here?" I decided to not beat around the bush.

My mom crushed the carrot in her hand and dad just sighed.

Bruce placed his mug of coffee down, "I wanted to ask you something Miss Darcy."

I raised a hand, "Cancelled, call me Die."

Mom and dad facepalmed. They think I'm odd for wanting people to call me Die, but they gave me my initials and my name and middle name are irritating. Die was the lesser evil in my eyes.

Bruce blinked before continuing, "Miss Die...considering that you're not your average 14 year old girl, I wanted to know if you know about Phantom."

I choked on my iced tea.

Phantom. Lordt...Phantom was a virus I created a long time ago. I don't use it anymore. I used it to gather information about this world from the government facilities to the watchtower. I know Batman knows that Phantom copied information about that. Phantom is now in my phone as my personal Siri, I call him honey.

I'm going to die.

Holy shit, I'm going to die.

"I know about Phantom." I said truthfully.

As usual, my parents freaked out.

Bruce ignored them and focused on me, "How?"

I sighed, "I would think," I don't think there's no point, Batman would figure out and I bet he hacked my network, "I would know about my little honey."

Mom and Dad coughed, "Honey? YOU CALL A VIRUS HONEY!"

I waved their reactions aside and frowned, "However, Phantom has not been used in years. I made sure of it."

I pulled out my phone, designed by me but with a look of an average smartphone, "I placed him in here. He's my partner...Huh Honey?"

Phantom's robotized voice came out, "Yes. I have been an AI assistant to Die. I did not go and do….what did you call it Die?"

I placed the phone on the table, "Your thieving."

I turned to Bruce and Dick with a serious look on my face, "If you heard about Phantom, then I can assume that a similar virus attacked Wayne Industries."

Bruce nodded, "Yes, but it wiped out our systems. We had back ups, thankfully, but...I think you understand how dangerous it is for that information to be out there."

I looked in his eyes and saw how his eyes got darker, colder, more serious. He's giving me a Bat stare.

I sighed and got up, "Come with me then. We'll go to my lab."

I heard my mother whisper is disbelief, "Lab?"

My dad is comforting her.

I walked up and into my room. I went to my full body mirror. I grabbed a knife from my boots. I ignore my mother's gasp, and cut my index finger.

I wrote on the mirror my password, 'Time to spill the tea'.

That password would send a message to my friends that Batman has found out about Phantom. I wasn't the only one who was reborn in this universe, eight others of my friends came with me, and together, all over the world, we gather information to try to figure out what is going on on all the different stages.

The mirror gleamed and showed my Phantom in his costume, a typical black and white tuxedo with a black tie and a white mask and black cape. He pulled up a microphone.

I leaned in, "D.I.E Mode with guests." Similar to the Incredible's 'Edna Mode and guests', love her.

Anyway, We all walked down into my lab where all my computers and inventions are. The color scheme is black, silver, and blue.

I walked up to my bookshelf and pulled out a file on Phantom and turned to give it to Bruce. Luckily, he was right behind me but I noticed that he's interested in my lab along with Dick. My parents are just silently gaping at all the stuff I have.

I sat down on my chair with my legs crossed, "Honey can you pull up some chairs for our guests."

Phantom appeared as a hologram and waved his hands and a couple chairs can rolling in.

Phantom turned to me and gave me a pose I see on myself, hands in pocket, "Die, what do I do?"

I turned to Bruce and Dick before saying, "Figure out who this imitation is."

Phantom nodded before disappearing again.

I turned to my parents, "Surprised?"

Mom frowned, "Where did all of this come from? Hacking is illegal. Do you want to arrested?!"

My dad looked around, "What are you building over there?"

I ignored mom's nagging, "I'm building myself a car. All the other cars are not to my liking."

Mom throws her hands into the air, "Unbelievable, is this what you do with your free time? Why don't you hang out with other teenagers?" My mom sounds distressed.

I frowned, "I'm not interested in other teenagers. I have my own friends. Besides, do I look like I want to hear conversations made by hormonally unstable teenage girls?"

"You never know! You can talk about crushes and cute boys and clothes." My mom said.

I stared at her confused, "Mom...I'm asexual."

My mom choked, "WHAT ABOUT GRANDBABIES!"

I tilted my head, "I can adopt?"

My mom began freaking out while my father looked at me confused, "Sweetie, you're asexual."

I nodded, "I find physical touching another person is disgusting and weird. I don't care for sexual actions or anything of the sort. I'm perfectly fine with getting a dog adopting a couple kids in the future."

Bruce gave a playboy smile, "You never know."

I rolled my eyes, "I do know you playboy," my mom and dick choked in disbelief while Bruce just looks amused, "I watched porn," my dad choked this time, "I didn't find anything arousing."

I tapped my chin, "Maybe, I have to be mentally stimulated before all that. Another thing, the idea of pushing a baby out of my vagina does not sound pleasant."

At this my dad had to hold back my mom before she comes over here and smacks me. Dick just grew red in the face gaping at my crude language.

Bruce, on the other hand, just smiled and nodded, disregarding my crude language. He shrugged, "Oh well."

I nodded.

Phantom showed up and looked at me, "Miss, the person who created the imitation is a scientist who works for Lex Luthor."

At that sentence, almost everyone froze at the implications, Bruce and I just narrowed our eyes.

I grabbed my laptop and asked, "Phantom...did they look at it yet?"

Phantom shaked his head, I can tell he's smirking, "No. Pretty stupid. I was able to...delete the imitator and take over the programming. I am waiting for your orders."

I gave an evil smile, causing mom to shiver and my dad to facepalm, "Honey. Steal the information back. I'll be awakening your sister to help us out."

I heard Dick whisper, "Sister?"

I went over to my drawer and grabbed a flash drive that contains the virus, The Red Scorpion.

Back in my old life, I loved anime. I still do but my favorite is Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Bianchi was my inspiration for my virus. My virus, just like in Bianchi Fashion, goes into a system and ruins it. I programmed her to leave a calling card of some sort, a blood red scorpion shows up on all the screens with a lipstick mark between its claws.

I uploaded The Red Scorpion into my main frame and gave her an AI hologram body. She wore a blood red dress with a slit up to her mid thigh that shows her left leg. She has magenta long hair, she has her bangs covering her eyes, and her lips are a deep violet, like the lipstick mark on her calling card. I decided to name her Belladonna.

She looks around giving a sultry smile at Bruce, causing my eyes to roll.

"Belladonna," I called, "Can you help out your brother?"

I began hacking into the Lex Luthor mainframe helping Phantom on the way.

Belladonna nodded, "Anything for you sweetie."

I smirked, "Cause some hell."

She chuckled before joining her brother in hacking into the mainframe. After I was able to get them in, I could stop. They were capable of escaping and coming back home.

I turned to see Bruce looking at me with an odd look in his eyes.

I frowned in confusion, "What?"

Bruce said, "You're Belladonna is very sexual. You yourself is asexual, apparently, where did you come up with her persona."

I rolled my eyes, typical. He thinks that because I created her, she's supposed to represent a part of myself. Whatever, I'm a geek. Duh.

"Relax. My inspiration for her was based off of a hitwoman who uses poison and seduction to complete her assignments."

He hummed. I sighed, he didn't believe me.

Whatever.

"So," Dick said, "What else do you do down here?"

I shrugged, "Nothing much. I have all these ideas and stuff, so I need a place to put it all. Unfortunately, my parents are nosy," I ignored my mom's hurt squacking, "So I didn't put in any of my notebooks. I would write it by hand and place on the idea table. When I get into the zone, I'll be down here building prototyes and whatnot. It's hard not to tinker when I get into it."

Dick nodded.

Bruce looked at a blueprint and asks, "Interesting, would you be willing to give me your blueprints?"

I stared at him and thought about it. In our informational network, JB makes all our gadgets. I make all these gadgets just to make them. Technically, I always have to double check with JB but I don't really care if Wayne Industries takes it. Besides, JB's tech is way better.

I nodded, "Sure, I don't care."

I went over to my worktable and got three of my flashdrives I have filled with approved, civilian safe tech, by JB and handed it to Bruce.

"Good luck, looking through them."

Bruce blinked before laughing, "A lot of people would usually sell them."

I shrugged, "Eh."

Belladonna shimmered into existence with a very vindictive smile on her face, "Mama," she's obviously calling me, "I love destroying mainframes. My poisons made it melt into a pretty puddle."

I blinked, "My child, I am glad you had fun."

My daughter keeps gushing and then Phantom came back.

"Miss Die, may I call you mother as well?" he asks.

I blinked, "Sure son."

He stood up straighter in delight.

I gave my parents a mischievous smirk to my parents, "Mom, dad," I gestured to Belladonna and Phantom, "Your grandchildren."

My mom faints and my dad face palmed.

I snickered at my mother's comical faint.

Dick is chuckled while Bruce is checking out Belladonna. I snapped at Bruce, "Stay away form my daughter. Obviously, you're planning on being a bachelor for life. My daughter is not going to be included in your body counts."

Dick guffawed at my comment while Bruce smirked at me.

Belladonna smiled at me, "Mama, what's a body count?"

I deadpanned, "Mr. Bruce Wayne, the ceo of Wayne Industries is considered a bachelor and playboy. However," I turned to her, "Bella he's nothing short of a man-whore."

Bruce gaped at me while Dick is choking on his laughter. My dad looks so tired.

Belladonna nodded, "That's not good. Too bad, he's good looking."

I nodded, "Man-whores are beneath you."

I turned to my guests and gestured to the stairs, "Maybe we should leave, yes?"

I began walking to the stairs ignoring Dick's laughter and my parents tired expressions that usually appear when dealing with me.

I smiled to myself, _Maybe we can have fun with this._

AN:

I don't know if I'm going to continue it. I just came up with the idea while I was stuck writing a new chapter for FUTIS and Fentons in Gotham.

Give your honest opinions.

Please and Thank You.


End file.
